Luciérnagas
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Un chico nuevo llega a la escuela, es pretendiente de Tai, ahora Matt debe decidir si confesar su amor a su mejor amigo o perderlo antes de que sus sentimientos se hagan palabras. Taito Terminado Por fin!
1. La llegada de Keisuke

Luciérnagas  
Capitulo 1: La Llegada de Keisuke.  
  
Era un día común cuando todos mis problemas comenzaron, si, recuerdo exactamente lo que paso. Nos tocaba con el viejo de Matemáticas, ahh, como lo odio, bueno el caso es que entro nuestra asesora con un chico, alto, delgado, de piel blanca, de cabello negro con luces (yo considero que eso es para chicas) y ojos verdes, estaba sonriendo, la verdad me dio igual, aunque gracias a el no tuvimos esa estúpida clase, el maestro hizo que todos nos presentáramos con el, se llamaba Keisuke Miho(Bueno, aún se llama así), me fue indiferente hasta que Taichi me comento algo.  
  
-. No te parece genial Yamato? -me dijo muy contento  
  
-. Pues... me es indiferente, ¿te parece genial? -dije muy molesto  
  
-.Si, bueno ahora le van a asignar lugar -volteo a ver a Keisuke  
  
-. Bueno chicos, es hora de asignar un lugar para Keisuke, veamos donde te pondré... -La maestra Katie, muy linda y comprensiva, sonrió y señalo a donde estabamos Tai y yo -. Ahí, junto a Yagami hay un lugar, ese será tu lugar Keisuke, bueno, puedes preguntarle a Yagami todo lo que quieras.  
  
Justamente cuando termino sonó el timbre, nos tocaba con ella, clase de Gramática, ella se dirigió al escritorio y comenzó a leer un texto muy aburrido, luego nos dejo tarea, ah, que aburrición, pero cuando me di cuenta, Tai estaba riéndose con Keisuke, me moleste bastante, si, es lo que piensas, me gusta Tai, pero el anda tras de Sora... y de Noriko... y de Miyako... bueno, yo me lo invente, pero parece que si, yo digo que si y con eso me basta. Bueno, el caso es que él estaba con MI Tai, y para variar, la linda maestra se enfureció, no sé porque, ni le puse atención, total, nos sacaron a Tai a Keisuke y a mí. La dirección, recuerdo ese lugar, voy casi siempre, el punto es que me encontré a Noriko, ella esta media loca, yo pensaba que le gustaba Tai pero le gusta mi hermano, en fin, me tomo del brazo como acostumbra y me dijo en voz baja algo que me estremeció.  
  
-. Parece que el chico nuevo té esta bajando a el apuesto de Yagami -me dijo en un tono de misterio  
  
-. Tu también... ¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunte molesto, lo menos que quiero es que me moleste por eso  
  
-. Vaya... si que eres despistado, ¡Jajajaja! -comenzó a reírse y después se acerco a Keisuke, lo tomo del brazo y le comenzó a hacer plática, dejando a Taichi solo para mí  
  
-. Kei es muy divertido, espero que no te moleste, Sora y yo decidimos meterlo en el equipo para el trabajo de gramática, los equipos siempre son de 4 y nosotros somos 3, que suerte que este Kei entro, ¿no lo crees? -. Me sonrió dulcemente y yo me sonroje  
  
-. No, no me molesta -dije si pensarlo  
  
-. Gracias! Discúlpame, hoy no te podré acompañar a la biblioteca, estaré con Kei para mostrarle todo lo que necesita saber, Jajaja supongo que no te importa siendo tan popular como eres encontraras a alguien que me reemplace -me dijo sonriente.  
  
-. Alguien que te reemplace, Oh, si claro ¿qué te parece Daisuke? -dije sarcásticamente, curioso Keisuke se oye como Daisuke jejeje, tal vez si los presento... Ay Dios, ya parezco Mimi  
  
Yo quería que me acompañara a la biblioteca, ahí le iba a decir que me gusta  
  
-. Jejeje, bueno, entonces no te molestará que Kei este con nosotros y con Sora en el receso, tal vez se enamore de ella o de Noriko jajaja míralos, parecen novios -me dijo con su habitual entusiasmo  
  
Me quede mirando a Keisuke, ¬¬ ahora le dice Kei, bueno eso es solo confianza yo le digo a Noriko, Nori, total, parecían entenderse muy bien, sonó el timbre anunciando que ya podíamos entrar y a la clase de Química, ese viejo me cae mal, siempre molestando a medio mundo, nuestra asesora lo odia, Bueno en esa clase estaba en el laboratorio con Noriko y me comento algo de ella Takeru y luego paso a Tai y Keisuke  
  
-. El joven Kei me dijo algo interesante, me dijo que le había gustado Taichi -me lo dijo en secreto y luego me sonrió -. Yo que tu cuidaba a mi chico  
  
-. Miho ¿dijo eso? -pregunte sorprendido -. Nori estas bromeando ¿verdad?  
  
-. Ishida, Matsuki, lamento interrumpir su charla amorosa pero sálganse antes de que incendien el laboratorio -. Grito el maestro apagando con el extintor lo que estabamos quemando, Noriko no apago el mechero y yo tenía el alcohol y comenzamos a platicar.  
  
En fin salimos del laboratorio y oímos como les daba un sermón, de la que nos salvamos; Noriko se me acerco preocupada.  
  
-. Lo que dije de Kei es cierto, me lo dijo, lo siento -me dijo con su voz apagada  
  
-. Entonces Miho va a tratar de conquistar a Tai -baje la mirada sonrojado  
  
-. Si, pero me dijo otra cosa, le va a dar un tiempo para saber si le gusta, tienes ese tiempo, y... en 2 semanas estará el festival de fin de primavera, hazme caso -me guiño el ojo y sonrió  
  
-. Gracias Nori -me puse feliz imaginando lo que iba a pasar, andaba fantaseando, hay un lugar que le encanta visitar a Tai, en primavera todo florece y se llena de flores, es un claro, esta cerca de un lago, es muy bello, el año pasado Tai adopto a un pequeño Zorro, aveces lo lleva a su casa, es muy tierno, Tai, se ve tan lindo cuando estamos ahí, como un niño pequeño que se divierte inocentemente.  
  
-. Yamato!!! Ya van 3 clases que te trato de despertar!!! -me grito Nori -. La maestra de lengua extranjera te dejo tarea extra por no hacerle caso, por cierto, te felicito, tu y Tai si que estudiaron para el examen  
  
-. Eh? reprobé de seguro, bueno ya es el receso Nori, vámonos -le dije a Nori mientras la tomaba de la mamo y corría con ella por el pasillo  
  
-. Ten cuidado Matt!! Vamos a chocar con... -no acabo de gritar Nori, por estar corriendo chocamos con Tai y Keisuke  
  
-. Hola Noriko, Ishida ¿Se encuentran bien? -Nos dijo mientras sujetaba a Tai, con el golpe yo y Nori caímos al piso y empujamos a Tai  
  
-. Si, gracias Kei -dijo Noriko incorporándose y acomodándose la falda  
  
Yo solo me incorpore, Tai y Keisuke se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de cómo estaban, me moleste y en eso llegó Sora y me abrazó  
  
-. Me entere de que tu promedio fue uno de los más altos en lengua extranjera -luego me soltó y abrazó a Tai -. aunque Tai esta vez saco mejor promedio, Jajaja, Hola, yo soy Takenouchi Sora, en la mañana llegué tarde y no me pude presentar  
  
-. Disculpen -dijo una amiga de Noriko dulcemente y luego comenzó a gritar -. ¡Noriko! Te estamos esperando, ven rápido -La tomo de la mano y se la llevó, por cierto, es la que se sienta frente a mí en el salón, Noriko esta en su grupo de amigas, por eso no esta con nosotros en los trabajos.  
  
-. Que simpática, yo soy Keisuke Miho, Takenouchi -dijo amablemente  
  
-. Dime Sora -dijo ella muy contenta  
  
-. Dime Kei, Sora -dijo y le sonrió alegremente  
  
-. Cierto, oye Kei... almuerza con nosotros -dijo Sora tomándolo del brazo y conduciéndolo a donde siempre nos sentamos  
  
-. Van a ir al festival de fin de primavera? -pregunto Keisuke  
  
-. Si, siempre vamos, el año pasado adopte a un Zorro, le puse Vicky, ayer fui, estaba preñada y la lleve al veterinario, ahora estoy esperando que me den la fecha para ir a recogerla y por su Zorros -sonrió Tai   
  
-. Se ve que te gustan mucho los animales, ¿cómo es que te dejaron conservar a Vicky? -pregunto Keisuke  
  
-. Lo que pasa es que es un zorro que se adapto a vivir con los humanos y la encontré herida en el claro, me dejaron conservarla porque no la pueden liberar, siempre... -Su Zorro llegó de la nada y se acostó en el regazo de Tai -se desespera y vuelve conmigo.  
  
-. Que lindo esta... ¿Puedo tocarlo? -pregunto Keisuke  
  
-. Claro, solo ten cuidado, luego muerde -dijo Tai mientras acariciaba a Vicky  
  
Keisuke acerco su mano a Vicky, la primera vez que trate de tocarla me mordió la mano, pero a Keisuke no le hizo nada, me daban ganas de patear a ese zorro, Sora también lo acaricio y comenzó a reír  
  
-. Que bueno que es pequeño -dijo Tai mientras le acariciaba las orejas a Vicky -. ¿Quieres tocarlo? Estoy seguro de que esta vez no te morderá  
  
-. No, prefiero no hacerlo, la última vez me mordió y no pude mover la mano por una semana  
  
-. Vamos! -Tomo mi mano y la acerco a Vicky, el zorro me miro y mordió a Tai levemente en señal de disgusto, mientras que yo la acariciaba, su piel era muy suave, muy linda, no le agradó que la acariciara. Por otro lado estaba sonrojado, el estaba tomando mi mano  
  
Tiene algo especial ese animal, era muy misterioso, en un momento odiaba que yo lo tocara, y en otro se acostaba en mi regazo, en realidad era cuando estaba con Tai, no le gustaba que me le acercara a Tai, pero si no me le acercaba era muy dócil conmigo.  
  
-. ¿estas enfermo? Estas rojo -me dijo Tai acercándose a mí y poniendo su mano en mi frente -. Mmm... pues fiebre no tienes  
  
-. No, no es nada es solo que hace calor, fue una primavera muy calurosa  
  
-.Tienes razón, me pregunto... ¿cómo va a estar el verano?  
  
-. Hola, me deshice de Sandri, uh, que lindo! De quien es??? -pregunto Noriko interrumpiendo  
  
-. Es mío Noriko, ¿Podrías cuidarlo? Tengo que llamar al veterinario antes de que me dé otro zorro, ten cuidado que esta preñada -dijo Tai mientras se levantaba y le entregaba el zorro   
  
-. Claro!!! esta tan lindo jajaja -comenzó a jugar con el pequeño Zorro  
  
-. Yo te acompaño -dijo Keisuke y se fue con Taichi  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Hola, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo jejeje, ^_^ Bueno, en el próximo capitulo una clasificación para los besos, comienza lo raro. Un consejo, nunca coman pasteles envinados antes de escribir un fic. 


	2. El primer beso real

Luciérnagas  
Capitulo 2: La clasificación de los besos  
  
Así, Pasaron dos semanas, aburriéndome en clases, hablando con Noriko, con mordeduras de Zorros ¬¬ eso si me molesto, Vicky tuvo 3 zorros los cuales también me odian, bueno, era el día del festival, sería en la noche, en realidad espero que resulte bien esta noche, voy a ir con Tai ahora mismo, hace calor, se nota que ya es casi verano, aunque aún falta algo de tiempo, fue una primavera calurosa.  
  
-. Hola Matt -Me saludo Hikari -Oye, ¿quién es Keisuke?  
  
-. Es un chico de la escuela -respondí molesto  
  
-.Ya veo... Mimi tenía razón -.comenzó a reírse  
  
-. Ahora que? ¿Qué dijo Mimi? -.me moleste bastante  
  
-. Que tu estas enamorado de mi hermano -sonrió y después siguió su camino  
  
-. Espera un momento, no se lo vas a decir ¿verdad? -.La seguí, teníamos el casi mismo rumbo  
  
-. Yo no, ¿y tu? -Me dijo mirándome  
  
-. No se... -murmure -.aún no me decido  
  
-. Ya veo, supongo que ya te lo han dicho, pero si no haces algo pronto, Keisuke terminara siendo quien le de su primer beso -me dijo mientras abría su paraguas -.El sol brilla intensamente... tal vez la noche sea calurosa también.  
  
-. No digas eso -la verdad si entendí su indirecta y me sonroje -aunque de todas formas yo no puedo besar a Tai  
  
-. Entonces tu ya has besado a alguien? -pregunto muy sorprendida  
  
-. Si, a Sora -dije decepcionado y baje la mirada  
  
Kari sonrió -.¿Fue un primer beso real? Es decir, tu primer beso real es cuando besas a la persona que amas, con ternura y amor y que te responda el beso -comenzó a reír -a Eso se le llama el primer beso real  
  
-. Jamás la bese de esa forma... pero ¿tu como sabes eso? -le dije confundido  
  
Siempre le agradeceré eso que me dijo, es una de las mujeres que siempre recordare por sus palabras  
  
-. Los besos se clasifican, te enseñare, primero esta el primer beso verdadero, son aquellos en que los labios de las 2 personas no han probado otros, es como en el primer beso real, con amor y con respuesta claro, después están los besos forzados o simples, estos son los que das por sentirte obligado o que son simples, para animar a alguien o cuando juegas a la botella, sin ninguna respuesta y carecen de amor y ternura, están los besos de despedida esos se dan cuando no puedes estar junto a una persona, se dan con gran ternura y melancolía, están los franceses bueno esos... tu sabes, son muy apasionados, también están los de pico, esos tampoco tienen sentimiento, los labios apenas y se tocan, están los besos por despecho, esos los das porque estas molesto con alguien, se pueden volver violentos, también están los de conveniencia, los das para tu propio bien, ya sea por envidia o por celos, bueno, esos son los más importantes. También... cuando son correspondidos se dan con los ojos cerrados, en señal de una entrega total...-termino de contarme algo sonrojada  
  
-. Gracias... ya no te quito mas tu tiempo, iré a ver a Tai ahora mismo -le dije mientras ella se iba por otro lado  
  
Bueno, iba caminando cuando vi algo curioso, muy curioso, Davis y Ken se estaban besando, no me aguante las ganas de reír, por lógica ellos se dieron cuenta, se separaron sonrojados y bajaron la mirada.  
  
-. Oye Yamato... no digas nada aún... -me dijo Davis sonrojado  
  
-. Ah... aún no decidimos que hacer con este asunto... -termino Ken  
  
-. Yo creo que si -dije sarcásticamente  
  
Daisuke se sonrojo más -.¡Cállate! ¿Cómo te sentirías si te encontráramos a Tai y a ti besándose? -.me grito molesto  
  
-. ¿Yo? ¿A mí porque me preguntas? -me sonroje, en realidad ese comentario me hizo fantasear de nuevo   
  
Ken y Daisuke se miraron y comenzaron a reír  
  
-. Entonces te gusta Tai -. Dijo Ken muy divertido  
  
-. Y nosotros preocupándonos de lo que dirían -me dijo Daisuke mientras trataba de respirar, de tanto reír se le olvido como respirar  
  
-. Ya cállense -dije molesto mientras reconocía a un chica pelirroja -Me tengo que ir con Nori, ustedes 2 ya déjenme  
  
Corrí a donde estaba Nori y me sorprendí bastante al verla con un Kimono rosado y con otro peinado, ella me miro y me sonrió.  
  
-. Hola, por lo que veo aún no te has vestido para el festival, deberías ver a Taichi, se ve muy bien -me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo  
  
-. Dónde lo viste??? -le pregunte impulsivamente  
  
-. Esta con Keisuke, ¿no te acuerdas? Nos íbamos a ver en la entrada, nos quedan 20 minutos para llegar, mmm... ¡sí! Tu casa queda cerca, vamos para que te cambies -me dijo caminando conmigo  
  
-. Si, mejor nos damos prisa -le dije mirando atrás  
  
-. Son los amigos de tu hermano ¿verdad?  
  
-. Si, son ellos  
  
Después de eso, llegamos a mi departamento, me cambie y salí con ella, cuando llegamos a donde nos quedamos de ver, encontramos no solo a Keisuke y a Tai, si no a también a Sora, Mimi, Kari y a Takeru, yo creo que lo invitaron para Noriko, eh, que la otra vez me los encontré besándose, siempre llego de inoportuno jejeje, bueno, el caso es que yo iba junto Noriko, Keisuke iba con Tai, Sora con Mimi y Takeru con Hikari 


	3. Lluvia de luciérnagas

Luciérnagas  
Capitulo 3 Lluvia de luciérnagas  
  
-. Bueno, ¿piensas decírselo? -me dijo Noriko mientras jugaba con su abanico  
  
-. No, ahora que lo pienso bien no, no soportaría que me dijera que ama a Keisuke -dije cerrando mis ojos  
  
-. No tienes excusa, ¿sabes? Creo que no conoces bien a Tai -me dijo sonriendo  
  
-. Por qué lo dices??? -pregunte sorprendido  
  
-. necesitamos que nuestros sentimientos se conviertan en palabras, para que esa persona pueda respondernos, es decir, si tu se lo confiesas, el sabrá que contestarte y como corresponderte, tal vez no sea con el mismo sentimiento pero...  
  
-. Noriko vamos allá -la interrumpió Takeru y se la llevó  
  
-. Parece que te iba a decir algo importante -me dijo Mimi -.Conozco a Noriko desde antes que tu, se cuando quiere decir algo importante y de que esta hablando  
  
-. Si, ya se que lo sabes, me dijo Kari -le dije molesto  
  
-. Es cierto -comenzó a reírse -Bueno, no creas que mientras estuve en Estados Unidos no me enteré de nada, de hecho... supongo que a Kari se le olvido mencionar esto, si realmente estas enamorado de el yo te sugiero que se lo digas, y si no hay palabras transmítelo de cualquier otra forma, cuando un amor no es correspondido... lo mejor es cuidar a esa persona, como un gran tesoro, no puedes permitir que le hagan daño, ¿Tu que harías? Si tu amor no fuera correspondido, piénsalo mientras aún es de día  
  
Aún eran la 5:30, faltaba para que oscureciera, ahora que lo recuerdo... una vez en verano, Sora, Tai y yo fuimos a un festival, ya ni me acuerdo de que, pero bueno, el punto es que fuimos al templo, era de noche ya, y había un lago cerca... recuerdo que Sora fue ver los pecesillos y Tai y yo nos quedamos mirándola, recuerdo que Tai me dijo "Es muy romántico ¿no lo crees?" creo que en ese momento me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de el, todo resplandecía por las luciérnagas... pero de idiota yo le respondí "No sabía que eras tan cursi" el comenzó a reírse y se fue con Sora.  
  
-. Oye Matt... me deshice de Takeru para ver como estabas y ni siquiera oyes lo que digo -me dijo Nori algo molesta  
  
-. Lo siento, no me di cuenta -le conteste mientras caminaba con ella  
  
-. Hace calor... ojalá hubiera un lago cerca, así abría luciérnagas -me sonrió -. Keisuke ya le dijo a Tai sus sentimientos  
  
-. ¿Que? -me sorprendí bastante -tengo que irme  
  
-. Pero ya oscureció!! -me grito mientras yo me alejaba -No puedes irte  
  
No podía ser que Keisuke ya le hubiera dicho lo que sentía, ya no me interesa la respuesta de Tai, estoy seguro de que le dijo que el sentía lo mismo, ya me lo imagino, ¿a dónde estoy corriendo? No se a donde, no importa a donde, cualquier lugar donde no este Tai y mucho menos Keisuke, ya reconozco este lugar es el claro, ahí esta Tai, y esta... ¿Llorando? Esa es Vicky, se me esta acercando, de seguro, me va a morder.  
  
-. Espera no quiero que me... -me estaba empujando a donde estaba Tai -. Si, ya entiendo...  
  
-. ¿Matt? ¿Qué haces aquí? -me dijo secándose las lágrimas   
  
-. ¿Qué te paso? -pregunte preocupado  
  
-. Keisuke él me dijo que me... que yo... -comenzó a llorar de nuevo  
  
-. Lo sé... pero entonces... ¿qué paso?  
  
-. Le dije que amaba a otra persona, Keisuke se entristeció y no se pero me sentí mal y salí corriendo -dijo mientras se me acercaba  
  
-. Entiendo, por eso estas aquí -dije mirándolo fijamente  
  
El se me acerco más y se recargo en mi hombro, el continuaba llorando, quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían, y recordé lo que Mimi me dijo, lo abrace, el subió su mirada, después puse mis manos en su rostro, el se sorprendió bastante, no me importaba no tener la respuesta, solo quería transmitirle cuanto lo amaba, me acerque, cerré mis ojos y lo bese, fue un beso suave, pero me sorprendí bastante, Tai lo respondió, fue un beso real, según la clasificación de Kari, lo mire y me sonroje  
  
-. Tai... sé que no quieres escucharlo pero yo... te amo -le dije bajando la mirada  
  
Se dio la vuelta y después oí unos pasos -. Me hubieras dicho antes, yo también te amo  
  
-. Tai... -levante rápidamente la mirada, Tai estaba enfrente de mí  
  
-. Mira... luciérnagas, son muchas, tuvimos una primavera calurosa... Parece un lluvia de luces, jejeje... una lluvia de luciérnagas -sonrió  
  
-. Ese día me enamore de ti -le dije sonrojado  
  
-. Si, ese día fue muy especial...  
  
********************************************************  
  
Bueno, este capítulo tiene que ver mucho con el título del fic, que cursi verdad??? Oki doki... este capitulo era parte del anterior y lo separe en 2 partes... creo que ya volvió lo cursi XP 


	4. Años después Adiós

**Luciérnagas**

****

**4. - Años después... adiós**

Han pasado varios años,  ahora pronto comenzaré la universidad, aún espero mi carta para saber si me aceptaron o rechazaron, bueno, ahora Tai esta actuando extraño, pero ¿cuándo no? No, no debo preocuparme, lo mas seguro es que este así por lo de la universidad, ¿ah? ¡El correo! Bueno, vamos a ver... mmm... veamos que dice, Universidad de Tokio... rechazado, mmm... aquí hay otra, Sr. Ishida, tenemos el placer de informarle que ha sido aceptado en la universidad Frankfort en Alemania... cielos en Alemania... al parecer es en la única que me aceptaron, bueno, yo si quería ir a esa universidad, Tai... estoy seguro que ya le llegaron los resultados, iré a ver que tal le fue...

Estoy saliendo de mi casa, camino a la de Tai, mejor no le digo, y menos con su comportamiento de últimamente, bueno... ¿quién es esa chica que se me acerca? ¿Ah? Creo que es... ¡¿NORI?! Se cambio de peinado, se le ve genial.

-. Yamato, ¡Hola! –me dio un beso en la mejilla -. Dile a Tai que lo felicito

-. Felicitarlo??? ¿De que?

-. Ah! Jajaja, no, nada, solo es que, bueno, tu sabes lo despistada que soy, nos vemos –me dice nerviosa y se fue por otro lado con mi hermano

-. Si, nos vemos –me despido de Noriko

Ahora sigo caminando, me pregunto que quiso decir Nori, seguramente debe estar preocupada, porque no va a ver a Takeru por un largo tiempo, falta poco para que terminen las vacaciones, y después nos vamos a la universidad. Ya llegué, bueno voy a tocar, es Tai... que bien se ve con el cabello corto.

-. Hola Matt –dice algo incomodo

-. Oye Tai ¿qué sucede? ¿Algo cambio? –le pregunto angustiado

-. Ten –me da una carta –. Lee esto

-. Sr. Yagami, es un placer informarle que ha sido aceptado en la universidad... ¡Eso es genial Tai! –le digo muy entusiasmado

-. Sigue leyendo

-. En la universidad de Boston... –me quede perplejo -. Sigue siendo maravilloso

-. Mmm... si me voy... tal vez nunca regrese -. baja la mirada

Estoy que no me la creo, ¿no volver? Acaso... se esta despidiendo?? No, yo no puedo permitir eso, es cierto que yo también me voy pero... yo si volveré, detesto esto, siento algo en mi garganta que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, me es difícil entenderlo, el ahora me rodea con sus brazos... me esta abrazando... no, no lo soporto

-. No... no quiero... –murmuro levemente sin atreverme a mirarlo

-. Hay veces en las que debemos despedirnos, en las que debimos decir...

-. No lo digas!!! -. Lo interrumpo

-. Matt... Te amo -. Me dice suavemente mientras se me acerca -. Pasa, no hay nadie

Yo entro, no sé si sea lo correcto, después de todo el se irá a Boston, él me abraza por atrás, el se recarga en mi hombro y yo... me quedo inmóvil, me mira y me da un beso en la mejilla...

-. Me voy mañana... -. Me dice mientras su voz se quiebra -. Me voy en el vuelo de medio día

-. Lo entiendo, té tendrás que ir, algún día... ¿Nos volveremos a ver? –me doy la vuelta y coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

-. No lo sé, tal vez si, tal vez no, por eso me estoy despidiendo

¿De que diablos habla?, No entiendo sus palabras, pero, ¿qué hace? ¿Esta llorando? Me es muy doloroso oír esas palabras, no sé si es porque es un adiós o porque sé que tiene la razón, sus lágrimas... son tan tibias... no quiero, no quiero que este momento acabe, lo odio, este momento quedará en mi memoria

-. ¿Quieres caminar conmigo? –me dice tratando de sonreír

-. Si, claro –tan solo me quedo sorprendido

-. Se supone que debería hacer frío, pero en realidad hace mucho calor –me dice con un tono alegre

-. Si... hace calor

-. Recuerdas... el verano de hace 4 años???

-. Claro, fue cuando... –te dije que te amaba

-. Había luciérnagas, el clima era igual de caluroso y también era verano

Eso lo sé, lo recuerdo perfectamente, como olvidar uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, hay algo que me tiene inquieto algo que…

-. Ese día también llovió –Uhh? Lo había olvidado aunque no olvide lo que pasó durante la lluvia

Estamos en el mirador… de nuevo, es curioso que en esa ocasión también tenía algo importante que decirme. la vista es la misma, el mar, el atardecer y la lluvia, sus ojos mirando fijamente al mar y la misma expresión de preocupación…

-. Yama-chan –hace una pausa –creo que lo mejor sería…

-. Dime Tai –esto se me hace muy familiar

-. La última vez que te hable de este modo fue ese día después de lo que pasó en el festival, era igual de serio, perdóname por mentirte, ya me tengo que ir se me hace tarde –ni siquiera me mira, solo se da la vuelta y se va...

Tu quieres seguirlo Lo sé pero es tan difícil, odio cuando mi maldita conciencia regresa de vacaciones... Pero sabes que tu lo quieres, ve por él, despídete aunque sea Se que quiero hacerlo pero no puedo ni moverme, detesto llorar y mucho mas cuando cada lágrima duele más que la anterior.

Ya son las 6:30, se que para encontrarte a tiempo debo correr... si, eso haré, la última vez tampoco respondí, esta vez  tengo que hacerlo, esta vez tendrás que escucharme...

Me duele todo pero ya llegué al aeropuerto, ahí esta Tai... me mira sorprendido, mi respiración es agitada, me sonríe, se inclina hacia mi y me besa quitándome el poco aire que me quedaba, no me importa ahogarme por falta de aire, si me ahogo en sus labios, me separo de Tai y sonrío...

-. Adiós Matt –acomoda mi cabello todo mojado –te voy a extrañar

-. Adiós Tai, yo también te voy a extrañar, abrazó a Tai y el a mi

-. Pasajeros con destino a Boston favor de abordar por la sala 9, gracias –anuncia una mujer por el micrófono

-. Te amo Yama-chan –se separa un poco de mí

-. Yo también te amo... –bajo la mirada, el se dispone a irse, pero lo tomo de la mano y le doy un último beso, el me responde de igual manera –nos volveremos a ver

-. Claro –se da la vuelta y se va... –hasta luego Matt

Ahora esta abordando el avión... me gustaría que no hubiera sido así... vaya, ya despego, ¿por qué estoy llorando? Hace años que no lo había hecho, desde ese día en que el hizo lo mismo, solo que ahora yo fui quién lo dejó ir... no, no me arrepiento, Tai es un buen chico y el jamás haría algo que me lastimara ¿verdad?...

****************

Por fin, maldito avión, Ah!!!! Como odio que se demore tanto ni que estuviera tan lejos Alemania... me pregunto ¿qué estará haciendo Tai ahora? Me ah enviado cartas las cuales no eh abierto por temor a que me diga que ama a otra persona o de que ya no...

Mejor las guardo, no tengo nada que perder si no las leo, ahora me voy a sentar en mi asiento hasta que se me entuma el trasero, estoy feliz porque pase los mejores años de mi vida junto a él, los mejores 2 años siendo su novio. Gracias a esas mujeres que siempre recordaré por sus palabras...

Gracias Kari... Gracias Mimi... y Gracias Noriko

Si no fuera por ustedes jamás hubiera sido novio de Tai y jamás hubiera sido feliz, también a mi amado Tai...

A todos... Gracias por todo

Tsu Zu Ku

***************************

_Si, otra de mis cursilerías, oh, este no es el último capitulo, el otro (el último), es una mezcla de Flash back, de lo que paso la noche de la lluvia de luciérnagas, lo que pasó bajo la lluvia y lo que pasó en el mirador..._

_Bueno, muchos miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	5. Solo un paseo, en la calle del recuerdo

_Hola! ¿qué tal? Gracias por sus comentarios, por favor, ya me di cuenta de que este título es muy tonto, estúpido y muy inadecuado (eso creo). Por cierto todos los flash black son narrados por mi, se que me van a odiar por esto es que ya no sé que mas escribir, esto es el final... Mmm, bueno, espero que les guste y si no denme alguna idea para reescribirlo, ya que yo aún no puedo imaginarme algo bueno. Por cierto, es final feliz!!! Lo subí en 2 capítulos!!!! Y los 2 seguidos, este final es para compensar lo que hice en "¿Conoces esa sensación?" aunque empieza medio eh... confuso (como todos mis demás fics), pero todo sale muy feliz, esta es la parte que omití después de lluvia de luciérnagas, y el que sigue es una de las cartas de Tai para Matt, Claro que este último la lee y... cómo hablo ¿verdad? bueno, los dejo.  
  
" " =El pensamiento de los personajes_

_( ) =Comentarios míos_

_[N] Notas Mías :P_

**********************************************************************

**Luciérnagas**

**5.- Solo un paseo, en la calle del recuerdo**

ßComienzo del sueño

Estoy con el, estoy feliz, es curioso, siempre soñé algo así, no tan cursi pero algo parecido, no me importa que tan cursi sea, solo quiero estar con el

-. Oye Matt! ¿No quieres regresar al festival? –me pregunta sonriendo

-. Mmm... déjame pensarlo, si tu quieres –le digo mientras lo tomo de la mano

-. Esta bien, regresemos... –y me besa dulcemente

Noto como me mira con ternura, esa ternura de la que me enamore, camino con el, las luciérnagas iluminan nuestros rostros, sus ojos brillaban, se ven muy lindos, vaya... ya regresamos al festival, las luciérnagas desaparecieron, pero no me importa porque ahora estoy con el.

-. Matt? ¿Te sientes bien? llevo 15 minutos hablándote y no me haces caso -.me dijo Tai mirándome

-. ah? Ah! Lo siento –le dije sonriendo  -. Estaba distraído ¿qué me decías?

-. No, nada, ¡mira! Ahí esta Sora ¡Vamos! -. Me dijo mientras corría

-. Claro –dije sonriendo mientras caminaba

Al llegar con Sora, note que ella estaba muy divertida con Mimi, Tai comienza a platicar con ellas, aún... no puedo evitar mis faltas de atención cuando lo veo

-.  Matt, ¿tu que opinas? -.me dijo Sora

-. Eh? -. Digo saliendo de mis  pensamientos

-. Si o no??? -. Me dice pacientemente

-. Eh... ¿Si? -.digo confundido

-. Ok, tenías razón Mimi no oyó ni una sola palabra -. Le dice a Mimi

-. Si, le preguntaste que si creía que tu y Michael harían bonita pareja jejeje –comenzó a reír Mimi

-. Ah, era eso, pues yo digo que si –respondí para que se callara Mimi, es muy escandalosa

-. Jejeje lo ves Sora Tai y Matt están de mi lado -. Dijo haciendo un escándalo mayor

-. Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, nos vemos después -.se despide Tai

-. Yo te acompaño Tai –le digo y me voy con el.

Ahora que me fijo bien, el siempre tiene esa mirada, expresa confianza, alegría y ternura, no me había sentido así desde hace tiempo, desde que nos quedamos encerrados en el armario de la escuela...

ß Inicio de Flash Back

-. Que mala suerte, tendremos que esperar a que Sora traiga a alguien –dice Matt molesto

-. Fue tu culpa, no tenías que decirle eso –le comenta Tai

-. Tal vez hable de mas, pero no era para que nos encerrara y además ¿a ti porque te encerró también?

-. Porque estaba enfrente de la puerta, te empujo y ni se dio cuenta de que a mi también

-. Yo que iba saber que le disgustaba que le dijera que hoy no se arreglo bien

-. Matt... es una chica, lógico que se va a molestar

-. Si... tienes razón "no me había dado cuenta... sus ojos son tan expresivos" -. Suspiro -. Lo que nos queda es resignarnos a que regrese

-. Bueno, tienes razón "¿se sonrojo o hace calor? Yo tengo frío" -. Sonrió -. Te sientes bien???

-. ¿Por qué dices eso? -. Se sonrojo aún mas (Lo siento, no me pude resistir)

-. es que estas algo rojo ¿tienes fiebre? -.pone su mano en la frente de Matt -. Cielos, te pusiste mas rojo y ni siquiera tienes fiebre

-. Tai... -.lo toma de los hombros y se acerca a el lentamente

-. Que te sucede??? -.pregunta confundido

De pronto la puerta se abre, Sora esta ahí con Koushiro y Matt se le queda viendo a Sora quien aún se ve molesta, Tai le sonríe y sale del armario, y toma la mano de Sora. Mientras que Matt se queda en la puerta del armario y mira a Sora con ganas de ahorcarla...

Fin del Flash Back è

-. Mira, es Kari -. Dice mientras se va corriendo a donde esta ella

-. Si... -. Camino a donde esta el

Me acuerdo de cuando éramos solo amigos, cuando me parecías insoportable y yo a ti también, pero siempre sonreías, yo pensaba "Que le pasa a este sujeto??? Siempre tan optimista, aunque debo admitir que tiene una gran habilidad para hacer amigos" en ese tiempo en el que estabamos en el digimundo, tu y yo siempre peleábamos, después de que tu y yo peleamos por culpa de Cherrymon... me di cuenta de que en realidad, ese lago enseñaba los deseos del corazón, solo que yo me confundí, después cuando nos enfrentamos a Piedmon, "Tu eres mi amigo verdadero" Recuerdo esas palabras...

-. Nos vemos mañana entonces Kari -. Se despidió Tai de su hermana

-. Nos vemos Tai,  si me necesitas estoy en casa de Yolei -.Se fue Kari con Yolei

-. ¿Te acuerdas cuando estabamos jugando soccer y te lastimaste el tobillo? –me cometa Tai mientras me sonríe

-.Si, lo recuerdo muy bien "Si supieras"...

ß Inicio de Flash Back

-. Nos hace falta un jugador Mmmm... Ya se! ¿Quieres jugar Matt? –dijo Tai sonriendo

-. Claro "Bueno ya no me duele el tobillo" –dijo sonrojandose

-. Muy bien comenzemos –dijo Tai pasandole el balon a Matt.

-. Hay! Eso me dolio –dijo Matt cuando cayo al piso

-. Te encuentras bien??? –dijo Tai aganchandose

-. Si, creo que me lastime el tobillo –dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-. Bien, te llevare a tu casa –dijo Tai cargandolo –lo siento chicos, será otro día

Fin de Flash Backà

-. Ya llegamos –me dice Tai abriendo la puerta

-. Claro –le contesto sonriendo

Comenzó a llover... justo ahora, cuando todo iba tan bien... Me esta besando, me alegra que la lluvia no cambie su buen humor...

-. Tai... –susurro mientras el pasa de mis labios a mi cuello

-. Te amo –Uh? No era lo que me esperaba, ¿Qué me dijo Noriko? Cuando no hay palabras es mejor decirlo de otra forma... –Matt?

-. Noriko... –yo dije eso??? ¿Por qué tenía que pensar justamente en lo que me dijo? –perdón Tai

-. Jajaja no te preocupes –que le pasa?? – nos vemos mañana en el mirador a las 6:30

-. Esta bien –trato de besarlo pero se hace hacia atrás –nos vemos mañana

-. Si, en el mirador, y que no se te olvide –entra y cierra la puerta

Maldito clima, maldita lluvia, maldito cerebro, justamente,aunque el no parecía molesto... ¿o lo estaba? No, era otra cosa, aunque no sé, decepción, no se...

[N]Al día siguiene en el mirador a las 6:50[/N]

Bonito atardecer... se ve mejor desde aquí, el mar tambien se ve hermoso. Por otra parte ¿Para qué me pidió Tai que viniera? ¿Por qué si el me cito no llega? ¿Porqué me siento así?

-. Matt!!! –Es Tai, viene corriendo –perdóname por hacerte esperar, tengo algomuy importante que decirte –se da la vuelta y ve el mar y el atardecer –hermoso ¿no? es reconfortable poder ver cosas como estas...

-. Tai yo no... –de pronto el viento sopla muy fuerte, tengo un mal presentimiento

-. Me gusta mucho este lugar, es decir es tan calmado, y el mar.. –no entiendo –Sabes... hace mucho tiempo que estoy enamorado de ti, y ayer cuando me dijiste que me amabas me sentí tan feliz, pero...

-. Que quieres decirme Tai??

-. Yo... dime Matt, Noriko te agrada ¿verdad? –me pregunta sin mirarme, esto no esta bien

-. Pues sí

-. Matt, perdóname por haberme enamorado de ti –sus ojos tienen lágrimas

-. Tai? No entiendo, yo te amo, no entiendo entonces porque...

-. ¿Por qué mencionaste el nombre de Noriko cuando te dije que te amaba? Si tu la quieres a ella... yo no puedo hacer nada mas que apoyarte –se seca las lágrimas y se ríe tristemente –perdón, no pude evitarlo, me dije a mi mismo que no iba a llorar, pero... –interrumpo a Tai besándolo

-. Tai por favor... –pasa sus dedos delicadamente por mi rostro –Tai...

-. Tu también estas llorando –se inclina y me besa...

Duele... el se separá, se da la vuelta y sigue caminando, sé que le costo trabajo hacerlo, pero me duele... no puedo evitarlo, me duele, odio esta sensación, odio este mirador y este momento...

[N]2 Años después[/N]

-. Han pasado 2 años, superalo –me dice Mimi molesta

-. No quiero

-. Entonces deja de torturarte y habla con él, aclara las cosas, el piensa que tu no lo quieres, además, Tai también ah estado deprimido

-. Yo... dejame en paz Mimi, esto no es asunto tuyo

-. Así agradeces el que haya convencido a Tai de que te viera en el árbol de cerezos??? Bueno, le voy a decir que siempre no

-. Espera Mimi, ¿Qué hiciste? –no puedo evitar estar emocionado –perdóname, tu sabes que eres la mas linda, inteligente y buena

-. Y que mas?? –Oh no, ya me tomó para subirse el ego

-. Generosa, hermosa, bondadosa –si le digo sinónimos ni cuenta se va a dar –con buen gusto, y sobre todo humilde

-. Esta bien Matt, le dije a Tai que te esperará en 15 minutos en el cerezo, será mejor que te vayas!!! –Mimi me sonrió y espero a que me fuera

Tai, ojala pueda arreglar las cosas con Tai, hace 2 años que no hablamos como antes, desde aquella idiotez, bueno... ahí esta, me alegro de que este aquí para verme...

-. Hola Matt –me sonrie –Mimi me convencio, pero si no quieres, no tienes que... –no me importa que digas, hace mucho que deseaba besarte –Matt...

-. Yo te amo Tai-chan...ese día no me dejaste hablar, lo que quería decirte era que te amo, solo te puedo amar a ti, no puedo amar a nadie mas, entiendolo te amo solo a ti –Tai esta sorprendido, sus ojos estan brillando –perdón Tai, no quería...

-. No te disculpes por favor, yo también te amo Matt –me esta besando... ¡Me esta besando! ¡Me esta besando! No creí volver a besar a Tai...

-. Te amo Tai...

Fin del sueñoà

Un sueño... si, solo fue un sueño, pero ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué sé que regresaré y el no estará ahí? Algo me inquieta... jejeje ya se, la carta que me envió  Tai... tengo miedo de abrirla, pero quiero hacerlo, yo quiero saber de Tai, veamos...


	6. Epílogo: Una carta, un perfecto comienzo

**Luciérnagas**

**Epílogo: La carta, un perfecto comienzo**

_Querido Matt:_

_¿Sabes? A pesar que me escribes mucho siento que no lees mis cartas, sigues diciendo lo mismo de que aún me amas y que si encuentro a alguien... como ya te lo dije en todas las anteriores solo te amo a ti, y nada mas a ti, porque eres la persona mas especial en el mundo, por eso rechace el trabajo, te conozco demasiado bien, se que estas confundido, lo sé, pero tu me importas mas que nada y fui un tonto por poner un estúpido trabajo antes que a ti, regresaré a Japón, el mismo día que tu, ¡Que emoción! Lo único malo es que el estúpido aeropuerto se equivoco y voy a llegar 2 horas antes que tu, juro que si me encuentro con esa recepcionista la mato por haber cometido tan imperdonable error. Bueno, volviendo al verdadero motivo de mi carta, quiero decirte que te amo y que espero verte pronto Yama-chan..._

_                                                                                                         Con mucho amor Taichi_

Tai... ¿Uh? ¿Eso quiere decir que ah estado en el aeropuerto 2 horas? Estamos aterrizando ahora... cierto, ahora que me doy cuenta estuve dormido todo el viaje y ahora me despierto solo para leer la bella carta de Tai con su horrible letra, estoy feliz... realmente feliz, se detuvo ya puedo bajar, no me importa que me vean como loco por tirar a la azafata, no me importa, solo quiero ver a Tai, besarlo, tocarlo de... ¿dónde esta?

-. ¡Hey tu! Despistado pero muy apuesto –solo hay una persona que me ah llamado así, y ese es Tai...

-. ¿Nunca se te ocurrió avisarme donde estabas antes de hacer el ridículo buscándote?

-. Mmm... no, además me alegró que me buscaras –Tai me toma por la cintura y se me acerca –aunque no quería esperar ¿sabes?

-. Yo tampoco quiero esperar –los dulces labios de Tai... como la miel –te amo...

-. Yo también te amo Yama-chan

-. Tai-chan... ¿damos un paseo? –le pregunto tomando su mano y caminando con mi maleta

-. ¿Quieres ir al mirador? Sería bueno ver el mar y dejarlo como un recuerdo feliz por primera vez ¿no te parece?

-. Claro... –soy la persona mas feliz del mundo y gracias a Tai, te amo Tai y ahora puedo decirlo: Siempre te eh amado, y nunca lo dejaré de hacer simplemente porque eres MI Tai y siempre serás MI Tai-chan

[N]Dos muy, pero muy apuestos hombres salían del aeropuerto tomados de la mano, no, este no es el fin, es el perfecto inicio para todos esos días y todas esas cálidas noches que pasaran juntos. Esto no es el fin, esto es solo el comienzo[/N]

********************  
  
_Bonito final no??? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Se los dedico a todos ustedes que están leyendo esto y en especial a los que leyeron esto hasta el fin.  
Muchas gracias señorita Mi Koushiro Yamato  
Muchas gracias joven Ice Kory X (Que aún espero la continuación de sus fics)  
Muchas gracias señorita Darla-la mosca Tete  
Muchas gracias Aeris-ventisca (no le pongo ni señorita ni joven porque no sé cual sea, disculpeme)  
Muchas gracias GPE (disculpe, me paso lo mismo con usted que con Aeris-ventisca)_

_En fin, ^_^ creo que me gustó el final, y espero que a ustedes también, ya que no solo escribo para mi, sino para a los pocos que les gusta como lo hago. De nuevo Gracias por todo. Por cierto otra cosa, mis otros fics tendran otro capitulo la próxima semana._

Bueno muchos Miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta 


End file.
